Invisible Heat
by Three roads
Summary: Sent to another world via trans dimensional seal, Naruto find himself in a world where super hero's once stood... and would stand again. With his chakra pathways becoming similar to that of Rock Lee, Naruto has been blessed with a Kekkei Genkai of his own as he sets a course to make being a super hero legal once more. Smarter Naruto, adoptive son of Frozone. Naruto x Violet.
1. A new beginning

Okay so I decided I would write another story. I know I should be focusing on other stories but I noticed that no one had done this yet so I decided what the heck.

Anyway, here it is, the first ever Naruto/Incredible's crossover

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or the Incredibles

**R&R **

**Prologue: The sacrifice of one to save many**

A sad smile crept across an old man's face as he thought about what he intended to do.

It had only been a month ago now that Jiraiya had found out about the rise of a new group who planned to take over the world. They called themselves the Akatsuki and they planned on gathering all the Jinchuriki and using their power for something that Jiraiya did not yet know.

Never the less, being the gallant man he was he immediately went to work finding out a way to stop these villainous men from achieving their goals. He was happy to say that he had found a solution in the form of a seal he had found while searching through the ruins of Uzu no kuni.

This particular seal was able to send an object or person to another dimension. Now obviously in the case of a human Jiraiya had no way of knowing what would happen on the over side, nor where anyone would end up… if they survived in the first place.

Either way, at the end of the day the needs of the many outweigh the needs of a single boy. Yes he was going to use this particular jutsu on a young Naruto who had just recently achieved the rank of gennin by gaining the use of Shadow clones. Quite an achievement as far as the sage was concerned but it appeared it would all be for nought in this case.

Now some of you may be thinking 'How could Jiraiya do this to an innocent boy' or 'how could he do this to his own Godson' but the answer is simple. Naruto's life had been a shit one to put it simply and no matter what the young boy did in the future Jiraiya knew full well that the kid would be forever judged for what he was.

It was because of this fact that Jiraiya was able to do this with a clear conscience as he deemed as giving the boy a second chance at life. One not filled with so much pain and loneliness that he barely knew what the word hug meant. No if anything Jiraiya saw it as an act of kindness to his Godson that he would receive a chance no other human sacrifice had before.

It was with this thought in mind that Jiraiya crept behind the orange clad twelve year old while in his transparent escape technique just to be extra sure. He was glad he did when he saw just what level the boy was training at. It was now obvious to the old sage that Naruto had been using a ninja's most important tool for probably the majority of his life: Deception.

How the blonde managed to trick his sensei and the third Hokage was beyond Jiraiya but in a way he was kind of proud that his Godson was so talented to be attempting high chunin to low Jonin level chakra control techniques. But he quickly wiped that pride away as he had done nothing to deserve it. He'd left the boy to fend for himself in a village full of hate just because he couldn't get a grip of his vices.

But he would makes amends for that now as he snuck up on the unsuspecting pre-teen. His surprise skyrocketed however as just as he was performing the strike that would knock the boy out he noticed a slight twitch in the boys shoulder telling him the boy had actually managed to detect him while he was invisible.

The boy would've gone on to become great, Jiraiya decided but unfortunately that would not be the case this time… but maybe in this new world.

Catching the boy as he fell backwards he took notice to a large amount of smoke rising out from the surrounding forest.

'Odd' he thought as he could not smell a fire.

Deciding to leave the matter alone… he had a job to do after all, he set about taking the boy out of the village and away from any prying eyes while cursing to himself about how incredibly easy this was for him to do… he would have to have some words with his sensei after all this was done and dusted.

Once he was a good hour or two outside the village he found a cave and began to write up the seal on the floor before drying it with his chakra and placed the boy in the centre lying down with his face looking up at the roof of the cave. The next thing he did was place a few scrolls on the boy's body that could only be opened with his blood.

These scrolls would explain everything the boy deserved to know about his heritage as well as his father's favourite jutsu's among a few others that Jiraiya decided to add in to help out his Godson on his trip to adulthood… as well as signed issues of each of his books. Hey he had to give Naruto something to remember him by… and the chance to spread his perverse creations to another dimension was just for the old man.

All things aside Jiraiya was now full prepared to begin the seal that would send his Godson to hopefully a better life in a new dimension while at the same time saving the elemental nations from the threat of the Akatsuki. Yes, Jiraiya would now sacrifice one to save the lives of many.

Slowly the toad sage's chakra ran throughout the seal as the dark cave soon became lit with a wide arrange of colours as Jiraiya soon found himself struggling with the sheer amount of chakra need for this technique to work. He would not give up however as he pumped everything he had into the seal as the lightshow it was producing became more and more intense.

Naruto's body began to waver right in front of Jiraiya's eyes, in and out of existence. Soon the lightshow became so powerful that Jiraiya was forced to close his eyes as he continues pumping chakra into the seal. A boom soon went off that shook the cave but it managed to stay strong, which Jiraiya was eternally thankful for as he thought to himself that maybe he hadn't thought things through enough.

However when the old man opened his eyes once more he was happy to see that Naruto's body was gone just as the seal was. After a few more minutes of rest he once again set a course for Konoha to tell his sensei about what he had just done.

Meanwhile…

Naruto had woken up to find himself in what by now was a very familiar sewer while wondering who the hell had been able to sneak up and knock him out let alone send him here of all places. Walking up to the bars in front of him he called out.

"Yo, Fuzz ball what the hell's going on?" in a questioning if slightly ticked off tone of voice. Let it be known that Naruto was not the type of guy who liked to be fucked around, no he left that to the man in the pink Kimono. The blonde was answered by a roar of defiance from behind the bars before a fox head the size of a mountain suddenly shot out of the darkness with a menacing snare at the small boy in front of it.

**"You would dare to talk to the king of all demons in such a tone… I should rip your throat out"** If Naruto was phased however he sure didn't show it as he merely grinned back at the 'demon' in front of him before he replied in a deadpanned tone.

"First of all we both know that you're not even a demon… let alone the king of them. You are merely a hunk of chakra concentrated together to form an agro fox who thinks he's all that. Second of all we both know that even if you were to try and kill me the seal would undoubtedly prevent it. Now, just what is happening to me that made it so I needed to be here?"

Kyuubi or Kurama as Naruto knew him as just snarled at the agro fox comment before full on scowling when he heard the question being asked.

**"It would seem your supposed Godfather had returned to the village only to knock you out, take you to a cave roughly an hour or so outside of Konoha, where he finally set about resting you on top of an ancient Uzumaki seal with a letter from your mother and father along with your rightful heirlooms and a few jutsu's and techniques. He then decided like an idiot he would activate the seal in an attempt to send us to a different dimension"**

Naruto then had a look of indifference cross his face before he asked Kurama in a slightly hopeful tone.

"… And did it work?"

Kurama simply snorted in amusement but decided to help the second human he had ever respected, with the first being the Hagoromo (otherwise known as the Sage of six paths).

**"Yes, it worked but in doing so it did something that even I could not predict… The sheer forces acting on your body was too much for it to handle and before I could manage to do anything it had already severely damage your chakra pathways meaning that while you can still use it for Tai-jutsu like Rock Lee, you won't be able to use it for any jutsu outside of the occasional weak E or maybe D-rank jutsu but even then it is risky."** The nine tailed chakra beast let that settle in for a bit before he continued at Naruto's nod.

**"Now normally I could just shot some of my chakra through but unfortunately in order for us to even survive I had to have nearly all of my power stripped from me as I now only have enough to survive… like some common civilian… *sigh*… but I did manage to give you one thing before I lost all my power."**

Now that got Naruto's attention as he now paid it in full towards what the not so giant mass of chakra was saying to him. Kurama once again allowed a smirk to roll across his features as he let the silence continue just to spite the boy before continuing once more when he was sure the still slightly childish boy lost it completely.

**"I managed to give you a sort of Kekkei Genkai that gives you control over everything to do with heat. What I mean by that is that you can Control the heat around you, whether it be at the warmth of a sunny day or the heat of a molten furnace you can control it through touch alone as long as it is hot and who knows maybe in the future once you gain more control you might be able to send it out in waves."**

Kurama now grinned at the response he was receiving. It had been damn hard to come up with that on the fly and he had to admit he was pretty proud of it himself and knew that if Naruto trained with it even half as much as he did with jutsu in Konoha then he would go far in this new world no matter how powerful the people there were.

"Hmm so I'm pretty much the opposite of an iceman huh?" asked Naruto. Kurama just looked perplexed for a moment before he replied.

**"I guess so, though I don't know what that's got to do with anything."** Naruto simply shrugged before he stated.

"I don't know I just got a strange feeling that I'll be pissing off a snowman sometime soon."

This just confused Kurama further before he finally decided that it was safe for Naruto to go back to his body.

So he did… only to wake up in a real sewer where the water really could stain his clothing… of all the luck. After a quick brush off Naruto began to head for a ladder out of there and when he got to the top and open the metal disk he could only utter one word.

"Incredible"

PROLOGUE END

This is the first ever Naruto/Incredibles crossover on this sight so tell me how it went through a pm or review. No flames please but constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Thanks for reading

**R&R**


	2. perverts, there everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or the Incredibles

_This story will have a Naruto x Violet pairing._

_And if you think of a good super hero name for Naruto then by all means write it in a review._

**R&R **

CHAPTER 1:

"Incredible"

In front of the blonde stood… metal like buildings that each stood higher than the Hokage tower. As he scrambled out of the sewer hole he got a few odd looks before the people surrounding him just continued to go about their days.

He now stood on what by the looks of it was some sort of pathway that was made out of similar stuff to the buildings around him. Placing the disk back where it belonged he questioned himself on what to do next before he heard a familiar snarling voice rip through his mind.

**'Find a library or place of learning, and learn about this new world that we are in.'** Figuring the idea to have merit he decided to listen to the fox's instructions for once before he set about trying to find a place of learning. It proved to be a difficult task however as Naruto found himself unable to read any signs and whenever he would try and ask someone they would just not pay attention or sometimes just stare at me like I was speaking a completely different language or something.

That was until Naruto accidently walked into someone in a rush which caused both of them to fall over. When Naruto looked up he saw someone who reminded him of what some people in the village hidden in the clouds were supposed to look like.

He stood at about six foot tall was completely bald with dark skin. The man wore a grey turtle neck long sleeve sweater which was mostly covered by a brown leather jacket. For pants he wore long black dress pants that fell onto black leather pointed shoes. To Naruto, this man's clothes looked stupid, but considering what everyone else was wearing… and his own current set of clothes. He was willing to let that slide and not put forth his own opinion.

When the two got up they both stared at each other for a minute before the black man spoke up.

"Yo, I would generally start yelling about what the hell you were looking at but seeing your current attire and state of dress… yeah I'm not going to bother. Need some help?" He only received a blank stare however from the blonde boy before Naruto decided to voice his own opinions.

"Speak in a language I can understand old man" He was left surprised when the 'old man' got a ticked off look on his face before he began speaking back to him in his own language.

"OLD MAN, old man, I'm 32 years old, how the hell is that old man." Now generally this would cause Naruto to come up with another snide remark… but he let it slide once more as he really needed to learn about this world and at the moment this old man was the only source he had. So he began with his questions.

"How can you understand and talk back to me when no one else can?" He decided to start with the basics. The man in front of him seemed to clam up for a second, an easy sign for Naruto to tell that he didn't want to tell the boy the truth.

"I learnt Japanese in school" Was his reply and Naruto just decided to play innocent for now by nodding his head in understanding while feeling incredible lucky to find that his homes language existed in a different dimension as well. Naruto then asked for directions to the nearest learning facility and was surprised when the man offered to not only give him directions but show him the way there as apparently he was heading that way to.

On the way there the two talked and got to know each other better while both only giving the needed information about themselves away. Naruto decided he liked this man as even though he was a civilian (AN: Naruto is still able to sense chakra in other people) he knew not to give away everything to a stranger.

Still Naruto was able to gather that he had a wife named Cana and they lived in an apartment somewhere which was supposedly fairly nice. He also learnt his name was Lucius Best and he liked winter sports such as skiing and snowboarding and his best friend was a guy named Bob.

Naruto in turn told Lucius what his first name was and that he was an orphan whose likes consisted of gardening, pranks and learning new things which was why he was trying to find a learning facility.

The two soon arrived at the biggest library he had ever seen, which considering the fact this was only the second one he supposed was not necessarily a grand thing, still he thought that three stories worth of books was pretty big. The two then walked in together before they both head to the counter in order to ask where the types of books they were looking for.

Not understanding what the man asked for made him a little angry and he decided to ask the man who had brought him to the library to ask the receptionist where he could find books to help him learn to speak and write in English. Smiling the man did just that as Naruto now began to get very suspicious as he had never been treated this nicely before. Not even that manipulative old bastard of a Hokage acted this nicely with him.

Still he would take what he could get as he knew this man didn't know about what he contained and so therefore was willing to help him. Still he would keep a vigilant eye.

Leading the boy to a section specifically for learning new languages Lucious couldn't help but feel a little bad at seeing just how vigilant the orphan boy was behind him as he wondered just what sort of life the boy would of have to of lived. Still he would help this boy; he decided it right then and there that he would help this boy stand on his own two feet as if he was his own. He wasn't an ex-super hero for nothing.

Plus he sensed something special about this boy and wanted to be an active role in his life.

Once they reached the section Naruto was looking for the blonde thought that Lucius would finally leave him to go about his own interest but was surprised again when he did not. In fact the man had already gone about getting the right books before he headed over to a nearby open computer before he adjusted his seat and motioned for Naruto to grab a chair and sit next to him.

Now Naruto was even more suspicious about the black man but decided that he would do as he suggested albeit very slowly and carefully… he had no doubt he could beat this man but he would leave nothing to surprise.

Sitting down next to the man he decided to be a bit more vocal with his concerns as he asked.

"Why are you doing all this? What is it you have to gain?" Lucius just stared at the boy for a moment, not quite getting what he meant, but then it clicked. As soon as he got what the kid was getting at he instantly began waving his arms in a placating manner before he spoke up and answered the boy's question.

"I have nothing to gain from this, nothing at all." Seeing the truth behind his words through the man's eyes he decided to believe him for now but now he had a different question in mind.

"Then… Why?" The simple question was enough to send Lucius for a twirl as he began trying to portray exactly why he was doing this for he did not completely know himself. However he soon came to grips with himself and answered the blondes question by saying.

"I don't really know, all I know is I see a child in trouble who needs help that I am able to provide." In a moment of inspiration Lucius himself was impressed with his words and began to think of a new career on T.V. before his bubble was burst by Naruto's acceptance for while he didn't trust the man he would still use him as a resource and be wary. If the man tried anything then he would use all his power to bust out.

It was hours later that the two were tapped on the shoulder and told that the library was about to close. Blushing a bit in embarrassment the two got up and exited the building. It seemed that the two had spent most of the day there as it was now 5pm and they had got there around 11am. Naruto couldn't believe he had spent so long with another human being that did not hate his guts. Still it was getting late and he didn't have a place to go for the night. He began walking away but before he could get any more than two steps he was stopped by Lucius who called out to him.

"And where do you think you're going? Do you even have a roof for tonight?" At the shake of his head Lucius really felt for the boy and so was happy with the decision he had made earlier.

"Then why don't you come home with me?" Naruto just stood there slack jawed for a while before he grew a smirk and asked.

"And what you're wife think, bringing home a complete stranger and a little boy at that." Lucius Sputtered for a moment before muttering about ungrateful little kids, before he once again smiled at the boy in front of him.

"This is my decision and besides, where else are you going to go?" With a begrudging nod Naruto accepted that fact before he walked back to the man and began following him to his new home… his new life.

When the two arrived at Lucius's apartment they were both surprised to find it empty and completely dark. Walking around the two noticed that there seemed to be absolutely nothing changed from when Lucious left. No note, no nothing and Lucius was now starting to get a little worried before they decided to check the one room they hadn't. His and her bedroom, who knows maybe she had gone to bed… at 5:30… yeah not very likely.

When they opened the door they both found an empty bed which caused a surge of worry to shot up Lucius's back before he noticed with a bit of foreboding the scented candles and rose petals that seemed to be strung around in random places. A flush was heard coming from the on suit bathroom before the door opened to reveal Cana in lingerie before she burped scratched her arse and walked over to the king sized bed before she even noticed who was at the door.

Naruto was now speechless as he thought about how lucky the guy standing next to him was. Who doesn't want a woman who knows how to burp? Still the next scene cause the blonde to roll on the ground laughing as he saw the blood shoot out of Lucius's nose as he rocketed back out of the room. It seemed even this far into their relationship; he still couldn't get a grip over himself.

'Ha' Naruto thought 'Perverts exist in every dimension… and they are all just as funny' before he began laughing again. Only to be knocked out by a pissed looking Cana.

CHAPTER END

Hope you liked it and as I said at the beginning please send in names for his super hero name.

At the moment I've just got things like Hot-shot or Heat wave.

Thanks for reading

**R&R**


	3. I have to go to WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or the Incredibles

**R&R **

CHAPTER 2: I have to go to WHAT?

Waking up while keeping his eyes closed Naruto began to use all his other honed senses to pick up the slightest of movements nearby. He quickly remembered the reason for himself being knocked out in the first place and had to fight off a smirk that threatened to grow across his face. That was when he heard it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO ADOPT HIM" Naruto now laid stock still as what Cana had just said truly hit its mark with him and as much as his senses told him to get the hell out of there as fast as he could, His heart would not allow it. Something in there managed to keep him right where he was and until now Naruto had always thought he had completely lost it: hope.

The feeling was strange to Naruto because even though he had a hope to become great in terms of power… he had never even dreamed of having an actual family. Unshed tears began to form at the very thought of it. A dad who he could look up to and aspire to become and a mother to make him feel like he always had a home to return to.

"Not so loud Cana, you might wake him and I haven't even told him about it yet." Lucius stated in a whispered voice that made Naruto strain to hear what he had said. Naruto could feel the hope beginning to grow in his heart as a strange warm feeling seemed to spread around the blonde's body… 'Was this how it felt to be wanted' he wondered.

"What do you mean he doesn't know yet, you brought him home for Christ sake" Cana whispered back in what sounded to Naruto like an angry tone.

"He merely thinks were giving him a roof for the night, besides I always wanted a son and since you can't have one, why don't we just give this a try?" Lucius words caused confusion in Naruto but he kept on listening in and decided to dwell on it later.

"I know that, and I've always wanted to be a mother… but it's just so sudden" Cana spoke in an angry pouting voice before trembling slightly at the end or at least that's what Naruto gathered before he felt a shift in the bed he was laying in as Lucius moved in closer to his wife as he hugged her and began muttering calming words.

Through all this Naruto finally started to let his mind wander as he began to think of what all this would mean for him and asked himself many times just how open he should be with his… 'Parents' if this whole thing stayed true.

Should he tell them about his origins…? Wait a minute… He had completely forgotten about the scrolls that old pervert left him (he refused to think of him as his Godfather). So with that in mind he waited for a while until both adults had left plus a couple minutes before he opened his eyes to one of the rooms he had passed by while searching for Cana with Lucius.

Naruto guessed it was a guest room judging on the lack of anything inside… though it was still miles better than anything he had ever lived in… much better than a garbage bin at least.

Sitting up he searched his pockets and found three scrolls within them. The first one he picked out was a red colour and had the symbol of the toads on it. Opening it up by placing a bit of his blood on it thanks to Kurama he saw that it was from the Pervert Hermit and instantly wanted to throw it away and if it wasn't for the insistence on Kurama's part he would have.

_Hey there kiddo,_

_Listen, I know that you probably just want to chuck this aside and forget about it, but I thought I would at least tell why you were alone and why I have sent you to another dimension. _

_First off, while yes I did have my spy network to keep up I could have brought you with me or even just stopped in at Konoha once a month. However I am ashamed to tell you that because of my vices the first option wouldn't have worked out as a baby should never be brought in the type of places I frequent. It is also specifically because of this vice that I did not come back at all as every time I thought about it, there was always another brothel in town and I was sure my sensei would be taking good care of you._

_I see now that I was wrong as my sensei didn't even know how strong you were, still I can't change the past. The reason I sent you away is because of a new group that was rising up that planned on using all the Jinchuriki for a still unknown plan. Due to this I began to search for a way to stop them and found just that in the ruins of Uzu no Kuni which would allow me to send you to another dimension to both save the elemental nations and give you a second chance… with someone who hopefully isn't as hopeless a guardian as I am._

_I also left you a few jutsu and a signed copy of each of my books which I put with your mother and father's jutsu's that they stored away for you. It's the scroll with the Uzumaki crest on it. _

_From Jiraiya_

Although a little glad that he knew of why Jiraiya had done what he did, it did not make Naruto hate the man any less. Still he was thankful for the Jutsu and knew that at least the first book of Jiraiya's was supposed to be good. Rolling up the scroll and putting it to the side he did the same with the scroll that had the Uzumaki swirl on it.

He then turned to the final scroll that was a burnt orange colour that made the pre-teen sweat drop as he thought that maybe this was a sign from Kami about how f'ed up his life is. Still he opened the scroll and as soon as he saw the first words, silent tears began to fall down his face.

_To my little Otokonoko (Means baby boy)_

_It pains me so much that neither I nor your father will be there for you when you grow up but even now as I am using a special family Jutsu to write this with my thought as I die, I know that you will become great just like your father and I did before you. We have left you everything that we own and can only hope that the village will treat you right. As a former container however I have my doubts as people cannot see past their own hazed anger for long enough to see who you truly are._

_Still, know that I love you with all my heart and I will continue to watch down on you from above. Your father gave his soul to the Shinigami in order to save the village and so won't be able to write in this but I want you to know that he loved you with all his heart and was looking forward to raising his son to be a man we could both be proud of._

_We have left you a number of Jutsu among other things in a different scroll which is handed down from clan head to clan head of the Uzumaki clan which you now are. _

_Goodbye my baby_

_From your Okasan (that's Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze if you didn't already know)_

_P.S. Your father was the fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze)_

_P.S.S. Make sure to give me plenty of grandkids to spoil_

Naruto could no longer hold it in as he let a ghastly sob exit his mouth before he continued to ball his eyes out while making sure that none of his tears fell on the letters from his Okasan. As he continued to let his tears fall he did not notice the door to the room opening as he was too absorbed in his own loss and Kurama sensed no evil intentions coming from Cana as she began to walk closer to the blonde.

Naruto still didn't notice her until she was practically hugging him and at this point he did not care who it was as he turned and hugged the person who had entered the room as he searched for anything to comfort him in his time of need.

Cana felt a bolt of joy shoot up her back as the blonde boy hugged her and it took a moment for her to register what was going on before she realised just how hysterical the young boy was and so decided to hug him back to give him the comfort he desired.

It was that scene that Lucius walked in on and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face before he walked out to leave the two alone. He was now almost 100% sure that he would have a son.

Smiling down at the boy in her arms, Cana felt him fall asleep there before she looked over to what the boy had been reading only to realise she didn't understand any of it but by how hard the boy was crying she guessed it was a letter from his parents or something similar. Placing the scrolls to the side after rolling them up, she then turned and picked up Naruto before she placed him under the blankets and tucked him in.

When she saw his smile as a result of her actions she felt her heart swoon and decided that maybe she was ready to have a son… even if he was already twelve years old.

The next morning Naruto woke up to something he had never smelt before… and it smelt good. Remembering what had occurred before he fell asleep he blushed at how weak he must have seems before he quickly looked round for his scrolls and last remembrances of his family. He found them sitting on a shelf and smiled before he panicked as he wondered if Cana had been able to read them.

He quickly discarded that idea however as he was sure she would have kicked him out if that was the case. Not knowing what to do from here, the blonde decided to follow his nose as it took him out of the room and down the hall where he soon came to a kitchen area which was connected to a dining room in which Naruto saw both Lucius and Cana were seated.

As soon as the two turned to see him he bowed his head so his upper body was perpendicular to that of his legs before he yelled out.

"ARIGATO FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING THE BURDEN THAT I WAS" And even though only Lucius could understand what exactly the boy meant, it wasn't too hard for Cana to understand as the two adults got up from the table and surprised Naruto with a family hug before they slowly eased off and gestured that he follow them to the dining table where a plate was already set up for him.

Sitting on that plate was a type of food that the boy had never seen before and so naturally curious he asked what it was and found out that it was a stack of six pancakes with maple syrup. Just before he could dig in with his hands he heard a coughing from Cana and saw her nodding her head at some silver stuff lying next to the plate.

Seeing that they must be similar to chopsticks he put the two silver things in one hand but quickly found that wasn't working before he heard another cough only this time in the direction of Lucius. It seemed that the older male was trying to show the blonde how to use the silver thingies and so Naruto nodded his head in understanding before paying close attention as Lucius pinned the food down with the spikey silver thing before he cut the 'pancake' with the other silver thingy and ate the piece of food that was attached to the spikey silver thing.

Now understanding how he was supposed to use the foreign object he began by putting his spikey silver thing into the top pancake… before slowly pushing it all the way down. Before either adult could correct the boy he picked up all the pancakes and shoved them down his throat.

While this grossed Cana out and caused Lucius to laugh a little it both showed that backed up by the kids shortness for his age that he was severely malnourished as a kid and both decide that they would deal with that quickly.

After that little scenario the group of three quickly went about getting to know each other better with Lucius acting as a translator and through this they both found that they liked gardening and Cana would see about getting a few plants for the windowsills. It was then that Lucius decided to drop the bomb on Naruto as he asked.

"Anyway Naruto, Me and Cana have talked it over and we were wondering if you would like to become our son?" A deadly silence crossed the dining room as no one dared to speak up during the moment of truth. Naruto then took on a deadly smirk as Lucius sighed as he knew what was coming.

"Okay"

Lucius then fell out of his chair as he tried with all his might to figure out what had just happened only to hear a roaring laughter coming from the boy while his own wife tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. Smirking in victory however Lucius spoke up once more as he said.

"Yeah, well we'll see who's laughing when I sign you up for school next month… Naruto Best" This caused Naruto to stop laughing all together as he processed what Lucius had just said before he yelled out for the world to hear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the while Lucius's evil laughter could be heard in the background.

CHAPTER END

Hope you liked it and as I said last chapter, please send in names for his super hero name.

It will either come up in the next chapter or the one after that.

Thanks for reading

**R&R**


	4. So, what kind of flowers do you want?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or the Incredibles

**R&R **

CHAPTER 3: So, what kind of flowers do you want?

It had been a month since it was decided that Naruto would be the newest addition to the Best family and the three had grown much closer in that time. Naruto took to the new language like a fish to water and could now easily hold up conversations with Cana and only had trouble with a few words while keeping a strong accent.

These two in particular had grown on each other over the last month as the two found they had a lot in common. Things like chores around the house came naturally to the blonde as he had already been doing all his life anyway. Cooking was a new addition to his likes list however as the 30 year old woman would often ask his help in preparation for dinner. The final clinching however was their decision to get some flowers that the two would care for over the next coming weeks.

With Lucius it was a whole other experience for the blonde as instead of bonding through chores, cooking and gardening, the two bonded through physical activity and sport. Naruto had learnt of many sports that were played in this new world and was impressed with the concepts of most of them as they never really did have any back in his own world… other than playing ninja… which kind of lost its purpose once you actually became one. Still the sport that had come across best to the blonde was by far Baseball.

It helped that it was also Lucius's favourite sport and Naruto was keen to learn how to play so he could join the school team to impress his adoptive father. That was another thing that improved in the relationship between the three as they had slowly moved into calling each other by nicknames. Naruto wasn't quite ready to call the two adults mum or dad yet and Lucius and Cana respected that by playing along with his name calling by giving him one of his own.

Lucius was now known as Kabu based on his favourite baseball team by Naruto,

Cana as Lingerie-Chan after their first meeting by Naruto,

And Naruto as Naru-Kun by Cana and Naru-Chan by Lucius were the nicknames chosen.

The month that the three had been together for proved also to be a productive one as Lucius got the papers they needed in order to make it official and soon after signed Naruto up for the start of the following term of school where he would be transferring in for the start of the last term. Although Naruto acted glum about the idea of going back to something similar to the academy from his original world, he was secretly looking forward to meeting kids his own age that didn't get feed information about how he was a monster from their parents.

Over the month Naruto had only ever briefly gone over what his childhood was like with his new adoptive parents, but they never forced him as they figured that he would tell them everything with time. However because of all the new things going on in his life Naruto's time was constricted when it came to physical training.

In terms of learning about his new powers however, Naruto had made steady progress through an arrangement with Kurama that had him training with his power over heat during his sleep. He had found that with his abilities so far he seemed to be able to heat anything up but when tests over whether he could create fire there was some trouble.

It seemed that although Naruto could create fire by heating the air around to an enormous extent, he did not have the control to restrict it once it had been made quite yet. He also realised that although he could create heat, his body was not immune to it and thus would still burn if fire got to close. It seemed that if he was to use fire in battle, Naruto would have to find some kind of fire proof clothing and gain a finer control of his own abilities.

That then all leads to today… Naruto's first day of school… He was just happy that they didn't wear a uniform like Kabu said he would have to in another couple years.

Naruto with the help of a proper nutrition now stood at a respectable height for his age at 5 foot exactly. Naruto now wore a burnt orange sweatshirt hoodie with black long sleeves and same design that was on his stomach over the centre of his chest in black. The back of said sweatshirt was almost completely covered in in the Uzumaki family crest which was in red and black.

For pant the pre-teen wore black jeans that fell on top of his burnt orange converse shoes… it was a good colour dammit. Around his arm was his Hitai-ate that he had kept, not as a reminder of his home but of the only person from his old life who he would truly miss: Iruka. He had changed the colour of the clothe so that it was black which made it look as though the metal peace was stitched into his shirt from a distance.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder he walked out with Kabu to the car before he got driven to school. Saying his goodbyes after receiving instruction about going to see the principle first, he left the car and began walking towards the entrance of the school. Climbing the stairs he began to walk through the school while trying to not feel lost as this school was much bigger than the academy he once went to.

Eventually finding the door to the principal's office, he knocked three times before waiting. A couple of seconds later he was told to come in and as soon as he opened the door he was reminded of the Hokages office back in Konoha as much of it was similar if not the same.

Sitting behind a large desk that was situated in the centre of the room he noticed a man who looked like he was getting on in the years as he had a head of white hair above his wrinkled face. Naruto noticed a true smile cross the man's face as he looked at Naruto and the boy was glad to see it was nothing like the fake one the third had put up around him.

"You must be Naruto, how are you doing?" the old man asked in a kind tone. Naruto just shrugged before he replied.

"I'm doing well, what about you old man?" The old man let out a boisterous laugh as a response before he stated that he was surprised a student had the guts to call him that before he asked kindly for the boy to call him Mr Henderson when they were around others and Naruto agreed already liking the man.

Being introduced to school life by the joyful principle was definitely a strange experience as the man gave him a quick tour of the school. At the end of the tour Mr Henderson took Naruto to the classroom he would be in for the rest of this year of schooling.

Knocking on the door the two were let into room 13 before Naruto was introduced to the class.

"Class we have a new student entering our classroom today and I expect you to integrate him into our class with kindness and help him with his learning… now, why don't you introduce yourself." At this the principle walked out of the classroom as Naruto stepped forward.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Best and I will be your classmate until the end of this year" Naruto was about to go find a chair to sit at when one of the kid's back called out.

"What about your likes and other stuff?" It was clear to Naruto that the kid didn't really want to know more about him and just wanted as much time off doing work as he could get. Still at the nod from his new teacher who he noticed by a name drawn in the top right hand corner of the whiteboard was called Mr Smith he proceeded. He decided to use the same format that Kakashi had gotten him to use.

"My likes consist of Baseball, gardening and cooking. I dislike bullies, emo's and fan girls. My hobbies are gardening and pulling pranks and my dreams for the future are currently unknown."

The whole class was taken aback by just how good his English was and wondered just how long he had been learning it. While he didn't look to different Naruto still had an accent to his voice that instantly classified him as Asian. Now facing the task of trying to find a seat Naruto found that the only one available was next to a girl at the back.

The girl had the darkest blue hair he had ever seen and looked to be about 4'6 in height. To Naruto she was giving off a moody vibe due to the fact that one and a quarter of her eyes were covered by her long hair. She had a very gangly physique about her and looked about as confident in herself as a tortoise was fast. To solidify these thoughts for Naruto the girl wore no stand out colours, just an overgrown dark blue sweater and dark blue pants.

Hearing the poorly concealed laughter and words of "poor you" pissed Naruto off as he walked towards his seat… had he not just said he was against bullying. Still being the nice person he asked the girl in a joyful voice whether or not it would be okay to take the spot next to her. Only gaining a slight nod he sat down next to the girl before tuning in to the class only to find they had mathematics… god what a buzzkill.

After another five minutes of boring lecturing coming from the teacher Naruto decided to play a little prank to set off what would be a truly amazing legend of the Western heights junior high prankster.

He was going to save this for a rainy day… but he was bored dammit and needed a laugh. So it was with a large grin on his face that he took out his phone and pressed a button. The class stopped what they were doing as there was a knock on the door. Going over to open it the teacher never suspected a thing.

As soon as he opened the door only to receive a face full of paint that sent the classroom into a round of laughs. Naruto couldn't believe the principle had allowed him to do this, even going so far as to help him setting it up before they asked if they could come in. The crazy old bugger said something about lightening up the school but Naruto wasn't really listening.

All the laughs were suddenly put to the background for Naruto however as he heard an almost angelic chuckle come from the seat next to him. He couldn't believe it at first but finally decided that he liked the sound and would now make a habit of going out of his way to hear it again.

Class continued to be boring for Naruto and it wasn't until lunch that something notable happened… although Naruto didn't really want this kind of notable.

During lunch Naruto had come across the girl who he sat next to in class being bullied by a group of three girls behind a classroom. Deciding to step in he walked over to hear the girls calling… his back seat buddy names as the girl struggled to hold back her tears.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled out in a questioning manner as all four girls now turned to face him. He remembered at least two of their faces from class earlier in the morning and thought that the other girl was probably in a different class with their year group. It was a red haired girl who spoke up.

"Were just stating fact about how weird this girl is." Naruto could instantly tell that this girl was the leader of the group and decided to mess with her a bit.

"And I could state a fact by saying you have no soul… but you don't hear me saying things like that do you…? Now scram" After that the girls were pretty quick to leave as Naruto went over to check on the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a tone full of concern. The girls form seemed to flutter for a moment but Naruto just passed it off for a trick of the light before he listened in for what the girl had to say.

"Why?" The simple question took Naruto off guard as he remembered asking Kabu that same question for similar reasons about a month ago. He decided to say it the same way his adoptive father had told him.

"I don't really know, all I know is, I see an innocent girl in trouble that needs help that I am able to provide." The girl just looked up at him for a moment before Naruto decided to speak up again.

"By the way, you already know my name but I still don't know yours… care to inform me?" At this the girl looked quite hesitant… like she'd never done this before. After a few moments of silence however she looked up into his eyes as her hair fell back behind her ears as Naruto blushed at what was until now hidden. Violet eyes now peered up into his deep blue ones as she said.

"Violet… Violet Parr" She said it in such a quiet voice that Naruto almost didn't hear it even from this far up close. Naruto soon regained himself before allowing a massive grin to cross his face before he spoke in a joyful tone once more.

"So then Miss Parr, how would you like to become my first friend?" Now it was Violets turn to blush as the implications of what he just said got across to her but before she could stop herself she instantly replied with an "okay" much to his and her own surprise.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that was the only excitement for the day as class soon started up again before they were all released for the day. Getting picked up from school by Lucius he was soon taken home as he answered questions about his first day while avoiding the fact that he had already pranked his teacher.

When he got home he was immediately handed a catalogue by Lingerie-Chan before she asked him.

"So what kind of flowers do you want?" Naruto had to think for a couple of seconds before he replied to Cana.

"Violets"

CHAPTER END

Hope you liked it and as I said last chapter, please send in names for his super hero name.

It will come up in the next chapter.

In terms of the way Violet acts… I think it would be fairly accurate as this fan fiction is set around about half a year before the beginning of the film.

Sorry if it seemed too fluffy.

Also Kabu means cub as in the cub's baseball team.

Thanks for reading

**R&R**


	5. Dinner with the Parr's

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or the Incredibles

_In terms of the title of this story, I was interested to find out if anyone was off put by it insinuations as for me it was supposed to be a combining of Naruto and violets powers to create 'invisible heat' but some people might see it and instantly take it for something else entirely. So what did you think when you first saw it? _

**R&R **

CHAPTER 4: Dinner with the Parr's

So far, although sometimes boring, Naruto's time at school had been great. On his second day he had signed up for baseball and had since managed to make it into the top team and was now a regular while batting first and fielding at short stop due to his fast pace. He had also, much to his annoyance, become quite popular within the school because of that and his tendency to pull pranks.

He had managed to not get caught yet though there were a few close calls. While he was popular he didn't really have any true friends unless you counted violet… but things between the two had been a little weird ever since the first day. Naruto often thought he had got a glimpse of her at many of his baseball games but when he looked again to see if he truly had… she was always never there.

It confused the hell out of Naruto and certainly didn't help him any, but he digressed it could have been worse, he could of gained fan girls. Thankfully for him they all seemed to already be infatuated with another boy named Anthony Rydinger. While he was thankful for this he didn't really get along with the brown haired boy as he seemed to carry an all too familiar aura of arrogance around with him.

In terms of school work he was progressing nicely and had caught up to the majority of the class in the month he had been there. His training with his powers had also progressed although he would still need a suit of some kind to make sure he didn't burn himself when using it. He had also found through training that along with his own fire source he could also dispel other sources of fire if he concentrated hard enough.

To do this he had begun with one of the scented candles that had gone to waste when he first began living with the Best family as he would concentrate on putting the flame out with his powers. He had recently been successful in that and had moved on to scenarios in his mindscape and had progressed enough to put out a barrel full of flame in just under a minute.

In terms of physical training, he had convinced his adoptive parents to let him get a gym membership at one that was close by that he went to for at least an hour a day. Mostly he just used his time there to run and keep fit due to not being able to do any of the weights due to being too young. At first this confused Naruto but then he remembered all the cases of young ninja being injured by training to hard and even old and experienced ninja who had never fully recovered from past training sessions.

Still, Naruto made sure to keep himself in peak condition both for baseball and his rising want to defy the current law that super heroes weren't allowed. He had come across it on a return visit to the library and had been confused as to why a person would sue someone for saving his life… even if they didn't want it anymore. When he asked Lucius however he was surprised to find the man acting skittish around the subject.

The blonde only grew more suspicious when he pointed out, with a laugh, a super hero that looked similar to his adoptive father. The superheroes name was Frozone and every time Lucius heard it he would flinch slightly. Naruto would need to do more research on it later.

Currently however it was a Friday afternoon and he was preparing himself to go to Lucius's best friend's house for dinner… some dude called Bob… or something, anyway he was told the guy had kids of his own so it shouldn't be so bad as long as they aren't stuck up pricks.

Naruto finished his look by putting on a burnt orange tie that he had been forced to wear by Cana. Naruto didn't really get why he had to dress up if they were just going round to a friend's house for dinner but decided not to argue with Lingerie-Chan this one time. She had after all recently been looking after his violets while he has been out more.

Once he was ready he walked in front of a mirror in his room and took a quick look at himself and smiled at what he saw.

Now wearing a black dress shirt with a burnt orange tie on his torso, he also wore black dress pants which were being held up by a belt as they fell over his polished black dress shoes. His hair remained untamed however as not even Cana seemed to be able to do anything with it, much to her displeasure and Naruto's delight. His whiskered face also helped with that rugged look and he was sure he looked quite handsome.

Hearing the door open behind him he turned to see Lucius there with a grin on his face.

"Once you're done staring at yourself in the mirror, would you kindly join your mother and me in the car." Naruto blushed before scampering after Lucius while complaining about how he wasn't looking at himself in the mirror. This just caused Lucius to laugh harder as he could not hold it in.

The two arrived at the car to see Cana already waiting for them with a slightly ticked off look on her face. Deciding not to anger the woman any further they quickly ran to the car with Lucius unlocking the car and opening the door for his wife.

The three now ready and dressed up finally hit the road, on their way to some friend of Lucius's who Naruto had found out was the best man at his adoptive parents wedding not too long ago. Still not knowing much about what he was walking into he decided to ask Lucius and Cana about the family they were about to visit.

He found out that they had a daughter his age as well as a ten year old son and a baby boy. He also found out that the mother's first name was Helen. However the knowledge that surprised him the most came to him just as they were pulling into the front driveway… there last name was Parr… As in Violet Parr, no surely not, it's just a coincidence right?

A now fairly nervous Naruto followed his adoptive parents as they went to the front door of the house. Knocking on the door the three were quickly welcomed in by who Naruto guessed to be Helen. It was what happened next however that caught everyone by surprise.

As soon as the group of four entered the living room it became apparent that this was indeed where Violet Parr lived as he saw her sitting there with her back turned, however it wasn't until Helen called for every ones attention that the real spectacle occurred.

As soon as Violet turned her head to see what her mother was going on about now she felt a loud squeal of surprise escape her that attracted every ones attention before she turned herself completely invisible as a lamp and a few other pieces of furniture were thrown around the place as the embarrassed girl ran off to her room in fright.

Now everyone was just confused as they wondered what had caused Violet to act in such a way. That was until Dash decided to spill the beans as he stated in a mocking voice that it was because her crush was here. This just caused everyone to grow more confused as Naruto grew a slight blush on his face which unfortunately was caught by Cana who suddenly gained a knowing look as she gave Naruto a sly smile that just caused the pre-teen to blush harder before he regained his control.

He was a warrior god dammit, and last he checked warriors don't blush. This however had the opposite reaction from Cana than he wanted as she had to desperately try against her will over swooning as her adoptive son tried to hold his blush like a strong man. Naruto sent her a quick glare and thanks god that no one else had seen him blush.

However it was not to be for the blonde as everyone else began to put the dots together and realised that he was the only person that Dash could possibly be talking about. Helen seemed to have much the same reaction as Cana as she tried to hold in her own squeals before she excused herself to go talk to Violet about it. Cana soon followed leaving only boys in the room as Naruto had to gulp as the tension began to get to him.

Looking towards the person who must be Bob, he saw the man giving him a powerful glare… but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before so the boy shook it off. 'Dumbass move number 1' Naruto thought in his head as Bob only seemed to get more pissed that he could do something like that. Looking to Lucius for help Naruto found him on the floor next to Dash and jack-jack openly laughing away as Naruto sweat dropped at the three though he knew at least the baby was just doing it because his adoptive father and Dash were to.

They were knocked out of it as Cana and Helen came back 5 excruciating minutes later with a very nervous Violet who had her hair down low so that her face was completely covered.

The two families then sat down at the dinner table which had been extended for the night as they all introduced themselves seeing as Naruto didn't know any of them. As far as Naruto could gather they seemed like an alright bunch.

Dash at first seemed a bit obnoxious but Naruto could tell the kid was a prankster at heart and that earned points in Naruto's book.

Jack-Jack confused Naruto as he could not see how he could be so happy all the time but chalked it up to the baby not knowing any better.

Helen seemed nice enough the by the looks she kept giving him and Violet he knew he would have to be careful around her.

Bob however was a completely different story as he seemed to glare at Naruto for two whole minutes before a cough on his wife's part got him to introduce himself, as gravely as it sounded.

When it came to Violet they decided since the two seemingly already knew each other that she wouldn't need to introduce her to him.

It was obvious to Naruto that they wished to know more about the kid that the Best family had adopted and the apparent crush of their daughter/sister, so he decided to introduce himself to them the same way he did to the class.

"My likes consist of Baseball, gardening and cooking. I dislike bullies, emo's and fan girls. My hobbies are gardening and pulling pranks and my dreams for the future are currently unknown." Suffice to say the Parr family, except for violet, were all amazed at his particular likes, dislikes and hobbies as they had never heard them before and they all seemed… different to what they expected.

Dash currently had a big smile across his face as he heard the later of the blonde's hobbies.

Helen seemed to be more interested in the boy and looked as if she was now holding off questions from escaping her lips.

Bob was trying to keep his glare up while trying not to seem even a little curious about the boy his daughter supposedly had a crush on. He was failing miserably.

And then there was Jack-Jack who just sat there with giant smile on his face as he lifted his mushed up food before throwing it back onto the plate in front of him while attempting to clap as the food went everywhere.

Naruto now was becoming quite nervous as he attempted to continue eating the dinner prepared before him. The tense silence that followed his introduction was interrupted by Cana but at the moment Naruto really wished she hadn't.

"So how did the two of you meet?" She asked while nodding towards Violet so Naruto got what she meant even if it was already obvious. Violets head only seemed to sink more at this as it looked like she wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. If things continued like this then Naruto might join her as everyone, even Jack-Jack seemed to have their entire focus set on him.

The blonde coughed into his hand before he answered his adoptive mother in a soft and nervous voice.

"Uhh… we sit next to each other in class." His dumb response just caused everyone to blink owlishly at him as Violet raised her head for a moment to look at Naruto before quickly hiding it again. Sensing the girl's embarrassment he decided to end this quickly by telling them of his first lunch break at school.

"It was at lunch break on the first day…" Now that got everybody listening as Naruto looked over and noticed that Violets head seemed to be imbedding itself in the table.

"I found Violet behind a classroom getting bullied by three girl, naturally I ran up to them and asked them 'what the hell are you doing' to which their response came from a red head who was obviously the leader of the group who stated 'were just stating facts about how weird this girl is'. I decided to mess with her a bit by saying 'I could state facts by saying you have no soul… but you don't hear me saying things like that do you…?' then I told them to scram.

After that I asked if she was alright to which she responded with the question of 'Why?' Remembering something Lucius had told me when I asked a similar question to him when we first meet I replied by saying 'I don't really know, all I know is, I see an innocent girl in trouble that needs help that I am able to provide'.

After that Violet just looked at me and so I asked for her name which she seemed to hesitate before giving as she looked up at me and for the first time I saw her whole face before she told me her name. I then asked if she would be my friend and she said yes straight away."

When Naruto finished he looked up to see a wide variety of emotions and reactions.

He first spotted Lucius who he could see was looking down at him with a fatherly pride as manly tears flowed down his face recognising the fact that Naruto had taken the man's words to heart. Bob seemed murderous as he thought about someone bullying one of his children while managing to look at least a little grateful to Naruto.

Both mothers were swooning over what had occurred between the two as they already started to go through a list of people they would invite to the wedding causing Naruto to sweat drop once more.

Dash seemed thankful to Naruto but was concealing it well, he was after all her little brother.

Jack-Jack… was once again playing 'which food can survive the thrashing the longest'.

But it was Violet that really caught his attention as while everyone else had been encapsulated by the story she must have turned invisible and snuck off. Deciding to go and find out where exactly he did the same… without turning invisible obviously.

Managing to sneak away without anyone noticing, the blonde began his search for Violet. His search taking him down a corridor where he believed the bedrooms were. Knocking softly on each door before opening them he quickly found that she was not in her room… or anybody else's for that matter.

Thinking about what he would do whenever he was most troubled back in his 'home' in Konoha he decided to check the roof. When he finally managed to find a way up he wasn't surprised to see the girl lost in her star gazing as he had been many times before. Deciding to make his presence known he laid down next to her.

Her first reaction was shock as she wondered how her crush had found her. In a moment of confliction the girl decided to be strong for a change as she asked.

"How did you find me?" Naruto merely looked at her more a few minutes in return as a slow blush began to heat Violets cheeks.

"Because this is exactly what I used to do whenever I felt down or troubled… star gazing just seemed to take those problems away." He answered as Violet now looked at him in understanding as that was the exact same reason she tended to do this whenever she was down in the dumps. The thing she didn't get however was the fact that Naruto… the most joyous person she had ever met… the one always pulling pranks and lighting up everybody else's day… he could get down on himself.

She couldn't believe it and so she asked him.

"How does one so joyous and strong ever feel down on himself?" At her question Naruto just sighed before answering.

"We are all human Violet, and we all make mistakes… it's how we come back from these mistakes that determine our character. I myself use pranks and making others feel better in order to feel better myself… I enjoy gardening and cooking for much the same reason as you enjoy star gazing… because it distracts me from my past… my prison that I will continue to carry until the day I die."

Violet now looked at Naruto in a completely new light as she found that there was so much she didn't know about him… yet. She planned to rectify that as she looked on at Naruto as she finally realised that no one had it perfect like she had originally thought. Everyone had problems and they all had to deal with them.

It was on this same night that she decided that she would begin dealing with hers.

CHAPTER END

Hope you liked it and as I said last chapter, please send in names for his super hero name.

It will come up in the next chapter. (This time I swear it's true)

I wanted to get the meeting between Naruto and the Parr family done and so I did. Tell me what you thought of it.

Next chapter Naruto will ask about the whole disappearing act and find out more about super heroes from there.

Thanks for reading

**R&R**


	6. Truths

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or the Incredibles

_Okay so just to clarify; this is currently set before the film by about three or so month's ish. It will enter the film either next chapter or the following chapter. Hope that helps. _

**R&R **

CHAPTER 5: Truths

"So Lucius, what was up with Violet when she turned invisible?" was a simple question that caused two gasps to sound out in surprise on the car ride home. Now that Naruto had finally calmed down enough to think properly after that… experience at the Parr's house, he decided to ask his parents what the deal was with Violet turning invisible at the start of their visit.

Of course Naruto already knew the reasoning behind it as he gathered that she must have powers similar to his own. What confused him however was the fact that his adoptive parents acted as though it was completely normal. This led to a number of questions that at the moment, Naruto wasn't able to answer… bugger him if he wasn't going to try and find out however.

Stopping the car on the side of the road, Lucius looked over his shoulder at Naruto and spoke.

"… Naruto, There is a secret me and Cana have been hiding for your own protection. However I believe it would be more dangerous for you to only know parts of that secret and not the whole thing…" He then paused while he looked at Cana for confirmation and after receiving a nod from his wife he continued where he left off.

"… When we get home we have something we want to show you about my past and about the Parr family in general" Seeing that was all he would be getting for now, the blonde merely nodded his head and Lucius began driving home once more. The only difference being the tension in the air.

Climbing out of the car, Naruto couldn't help the nervous shiver that ran up his spine as he knew that he would now receive the knowledge he had wanted ever since that second trip to the library with Lucius where he had discovered the heroes of the past. As the three entered the building, Naruto followed his parents into the living room where Lucius began searching for a remote in the drawer.

Confused by this, Naruto decided not to speak up as Lucius finally found the one he was looking for as he turned around and pointed at the… wall on the opposite side of the room.

"uh… Lucius, I don't thinks that's going to wor…k" The boy was silenced however as the room opened up like what you see in spy movies when the lead role goes to get his gun/s. Only instead of guns, Frozone's super suit was shown.

…

…

"… Awesome" This one word spread a grin across Lucius's face which was quickly dispersed by Cana when she hit him over the head, although a small smile could be seen on her face as well. Walking up to the suit Naruto stated.

"So you were Frozone… no wonder you always got so jittery when I mentioned him or any other super heroes of the past." At this Lucius gained a sheepish look while his wife now took on a rather pointed look as she tried to decide if she was proud of her son for being so observant, or to be angry at how bad her husband was at hiding his past.

"… Hmmm so let me guess, Mr Parr was Mr Incredible and his wife Mrs Parr, was Elastigirl." Lucius and Cana now just nodded as they wondered how Naruto had figured that out.

"Even though he has… filled out a bit, Mr Parr still holds remarkable resemblance to his super hero counterpart… after all his mask didn't really cover much. As for Helen, well it was her hair style that really made it obvious alongside knowing for a fact that she did in fact have some kind of super powers." His two adoptive parents felt their jaws drop as they wondered how a 12 year old boy could figure out what the world could not.

"… So anyway, I know Violet has the ability to turn invisible but does she have any other abilities that you know of? And doe either Dash or Jack-Jack have powers as well?" At these two questions, the two finally broke out of their stupor and Lucius stepped forward to answer them.

"From what I know Violet also has the ability to create force fields of her own, Dash… can run really fast and Jack-Jacks powers are unknown." Naruto merely nodded his head as the two adoptive parents began wondering how on earth he was taking all this in so well. Deciding to find out, Cana asked Naruto how he was coping so well to which he replied.

"Ahh that would be because I have a power of my own" Naruto said this in such a way one would never expect he was talking about something as amazing as he was. Cana and Lucius felt their jaws drop once more as the word left the boys mouth. Seeing this Naruto quickly ran off before his adoptive parents could get a word in and just as quickly returned with a candle from his room.

Setting the candle on the ground in the middle of the room, Naruto walked back a bit before motioning for Cana and Lucius to direct their attention to the candle. Once he saw that they had, he began concentrating his power and soon enough the candle was lit as his adoptive parents gasped in surprise.

"You can control fire?" Cana asked only to be confused as Naruto shock his head before he replied.

"Not fire but heat. I can control the heat around me and create fire from this however my own body is not fire proof so without a suit of my own I can't use it to its full ability as currently I do not wish to die due to incineration."

Now nodding their heads in understanding the room was filled with an uneasy silence. It was interrupted a few minutes later by Naruto however as he excused himself while saying he should get to bed as he had Baseball that next morning. After he left however the two adults found themselves conversing over the manner of just how to go about their adoptive son's abilities.

In the end Lucius decided it would be best for him to take Naruto to see Edna Mode after Naruto's game the next day to see about getting a suit for his boy. After that he would try his best to help his new son in any way he could. 'After all it would be better for him to at least have control over his powers, and a way to prevent it from harming himself than to accidentally cause someone harm by mistake' were the thoughts running through both Lucius and Cana's minds.

Lucius then went off to make an appointment with Edna for the following afternoon.

The next morning, Naruto woke up after one of his training sessions with Kurama with a smile on his face as he was happy that his new parents knew a little more about him personally and was in a good mood for the game later on. Getting up and ready for the day, Naruto soon found himself at the baseball pitch where he swore he saw Violet once again but lost her almost immediately after he spotted her. Now knowing she could turn invisible however he knew that he wasn't seeing things and she really was watching him from the stands.

This only gave him even more incentive to do well as his 'Manly' instincts took over as they demanded he show off in front of her.

Naruto wasn't the only one to notice the girls disappearing act however as Cana had also noticed the girl turn invisible when her son looked her way. She couldn't help but giggle to herself before she sighed wishfully while wondering where the old days went.

Impress he did as Naruto soon found himself having a lot of fun as he managed to get home twice with the second time being a home-run. It was safe to say that Naruto was happy with his batting and didn't allow that to be dropped as he didn't let a single ball pass him while fielding at shortstop.

After the game Naruto found himself searching the small group of parents that had come to watch their kids play and was happy to get a glimpse of Violets rosy cheeks before she used her powers once more.

It seemed that although she promised to tackle her problems from now on, her romantic feelings for Naruto at least would take some time.

After the game Naruto was left surprised as he found out about Lucius's plan for the afternoon as they began their car ride out into the surrounding countryside. Eventually the trio arrived at what Naruto could only describe as a money waster. He could not wrap his head around why one person would need such a big house.

Coming up to the front gate, Naruto noticed a video screen come up with a security guard on it. Lucius quickly told the man that they did in fact have an appointment before they were allowed in. Driving up to the house that was located on the top of the hill, Naruto was further perplexed as he noticed all the extravagant things lying around that looked as though they had almost never been used.

"Hey, Lingerie-Chan, why would someone need so much stuff?" Naruto's 'innocent' question got him a scowl from Cana and a smirk from Lucius before the woman decided to answer him, albeit in a dangerously sweet voice that sent a small shiver of fear down the boys back.

"She doesn't need it Naru-kun; she just has it because she can basically" Now waving her hands around in an exasperated fashion.

"Still if I had all that money I would probably do the same thing… and maybe even score a better husband?" She continued while gaining a cheeky smile at the end while Lucius grabbed his heart in mock hurt while almost crashing the car.

"And who would this 'better husband' be?" Lucius asked in an exasperated voice while taking both hands off the wheel to use as quotation marks to further show his point. Cana just looked out the side window for a second as she took on a slightly wishful look.

"I don't know, I always thought that super hero by the name of Frozone was pretty hot" She stated while turning her head back towards Lucius and closing in on him.

"Yeah I heard he was a pretty amazing guy" Lucius replied as he started to lean towards his wife. It was at this point that Naruto became pissed at the fact that the two were completely ignoring the fact that he was still in their presence and allowed a truly evil grin to take form on his face before he focused his heat abilities on the car's front tires causing them to flatten suddenly and the two adults to clash heads with one another.

The boy took control of his laughter when he experienced a death glare from both the adults in front of him as he quickly made his way out of the parked car and ran towards the front door of the mansion.

… Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

CHAPTER END

Hope you liked it and as I said last chapter, please send in names for his super hero name.

It will come up in the next chapter.

Just because Violet said she was going to be more proactive in her life, does not mean it will happen instantly… especially with more personal things such as her love life.

Sorry it was shorter than normal but I found this chapter really hard to write. The next one shouldn't be too far away however and will definitely have some action in it.

Thanks for reading

**R&R**


End file.
